devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
19
Daksh announces about inviting Mahadev to his Mahayagya to be organized after ten days. The announcement comes as a shock to Aditi and Khyati. Sati and Prasuti successfully take Daksh's nod for Chandrama to take the responsibility of arranging the spring festival. Rishi Kashyap assures Maharishi Atri and Anusuya to take Daksh's invitation to Lord Shiva personally and ensure that he joins the Mahayagya . Nandi is distressed over Mahadev becoming an ascetic and meditating in the cremation grounds. Narad Muni throws light over the reason behind Shiva choosing the life of a renounced. Previous Episode: 18 Next Episode: 20 Synopsis Prajapati announces the special guest as Mahadev, and everyone gets shocked,,, Maharishi Bhrigu stands up and says that May be Prajapati wanted to say something else and said something else. Indra gets up too and tells Daksha that how can he invite Mahadev when he himself said that there will be no aasan for Mahadev in any meets. Bhrigu tells Prajapati that instead of shaking hands with Mahadev,it is better to compromise with the Asuraas. Prajapati accepts that he had said so! He says that that they all will be happy with the result of this decision! Maharishi Kashyap is happy and says that he will convey the message to Mahadev...Prajapati announces that after 10 days...the Mahasabha will see the beginning of a new chapter! Khyati, Aditi and Rohini are going towards the Mahasabha...and both the sisters are teasing Rohini who is saying that Chandra will be anxious there...both the other sisters say that it is obvious that who is the one who is anxious of the two. They find that the Mahasabha has dispersed ...And Maharashi Kashyap tells them that there is a news that they wont be able to believe...Rohini obviously is not interested in increasing her general knowledge and so escapes to find Chandra... Maharishi Kashyap tells the other two sis that Prajapati has taken the decision to invite Mahadev to the Mahasabha and because of this there would be peace in the world. Khyati and Aditi are instead worried about Sati and the incidents of the past few days..wondering how come Prajapati can take such decision when he knows that Sati has just come out of the impact of Mahadev! Maharishi Kashyap tells them that they should trust Prajapati decision..and see that Sati is coming, So Aditi tells her husband to not to mention about the decision to Sati.. Sati asks Maharishi Kashyap whether the Sabha was over and when he nods to say yes...she exchanges a tense stare with Revathi...she informs that she will leave as she needs to talk to Prajapati.. Prajapati is bidding farewell to his guests.He tells Chandra that he is happy that he not only came for the Sabha but also brought his daughters along! Revati and Sati have also reached there it seems.Prajapati asks Rohini whether Chandra is keeping her happy. Rohini says yes. They try to take leave when Sati tells Prajapati that they have been here after so many days..and insists that they should not be allowed to leave till Vasantotsav. Prajapati says that he needs to leave for Mahasabha and its preparations immediately,how will they manage the Vasantotsava? Sati gives a signal to her mother and her mother understands and she tells Prajapati that Chandra will manage to prepare for the Vasantotsava and Prajapati agrees. For that they need to do Abhisheka of Chandrama and tells Amaatya to make an announcement regarding that. Sati, Prasuti and Revathi are happy that their plan is gaining success. On that side of Kailasa,in Mahadev's abode. Nandi is sitting at the feet of Mahadev's aasana which is empty...he is crying and Pret and Gan sees him doing so and ask him where is Mahadev...Nandi tells them that it is that time of the year when Mahadev immerses into deep sorrow and goes into Samaadhi. He cries that there was something which eats Mahadev and he does not have the courage to ask him what is it that makes him sad and so lonely,and he starts crying! Narad is shown as trying to meditate..which ultimately he could not do for long as he wonders how come Shiv Virodhi prajapati Daksha has invited Shiva, and he starts for Kailasa... At Maharishi Atri's house,Ansuya is worried about Chandra and Atri tells her to keep faith on Shiva. At that point of time Maharishi Kashyap comes and tells them about Prajapati's decision..Maharishi Dadhichi gets a worried expression! He looks at the sky as if reading the planets! He tells them that he will not only take the invitation to Mahadev...but he assures that Mahadev will come to the Mahasabha. Narad comes to Kailasa and wonders at the silence on Kailasa. He calls for Nandi.Nandi comes there and Narad asks about the grimmness in teh nature. Nandi tells him that he knows it very well and still is asking. Narad tells him that he does not come here for entertainment. He knows about the loneliness of Mahadeva and so Nandi asks him why Mahadev goes into Samadhi and cuts himself from all at this time of the year... Naarad is sad and tells him that this is the day when he separated himself,cut himself off from the rest so that the world could be created. They take us to the 'smashaan',where Shiv is sitting all alone and he has tears streaming down his face. Category:Episodes